


Like a Good Pup

by kittenhyvnjin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, dom btm!hyunjin, it’s super short sowwy, not real breeding just, sub top!changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenhyvnjin/pseuds/kittenhyvnjin
Summary: Changbin needs to prove to Hyunjin that he’s a good puppy who deserves to fuck his master.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 84





	Like a Good Pup

Hyunjin holds his spread open legs as Changbin kneels between them thrusting into him erratically. Hyunjin slaps his ass, “C’mon, puppy. Fuck Master like you mean it.” 

“‘M Sorr—“

“Puppies don’t say sorry.”

Changbin huffs and barks, face turning red. 

“Good boy.”

No matter how hard, or fast, or deep he fucks Hyunjin it never seems to satisfy him. He bottoms out inside him and stays there, exhausted. 

“Can’t even do the one thing you’re good at, huh?” Hyunjin loops a finger in the older man’s collar and pulls him closer to his face,

“Prove to me you can fuck me right, puppy. Breed me.”

Changbin’s eyes widen. Master never lets him cum inside. He’s so eager he almost slips up and uses his human words again. Instead, he plants sloppy kisses on Hyunjin’s chest.

Hyunjin exhales a laugh, “Someone’s excited.”

Changbin pulls out fully before ramming back into his owner. His walls feel like heaven knowing he’ll paint them with his seed. With every thrust he gets dizzier. Hyunjin scratches behind the desperate boy’s ear and muses, “Put your litter in me, puppy.” 

Changbin’s head fills with static, his hips move rhythmlessly. All he feels is the warmth of Master around him. Changbin’s whole body feels like lightning and he spills inside Hyunjin to a slew of praise. He pulls out to see his cum drip out of his owner’s hole. 

“I knew you could do it! Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> talk 2 me :^] @kittenhyvnjin arf


End file.
